rikimarus_hideoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Monarus (Bakugan)
Monarus (フェアリー Fearī, Japanese version Fairy) is a butterfly-like Bakugan. Description Monarus is a butterfly-like Bakugan. Monarus, like other Ventus attributed Bakugan, is one of the fastest Bakugan thanks to its large wings and ultra light weight. it has the ability to fly beyond Gate Cards. Its enormous butterfly wings can create a mighty hurricane wind to defeat its opponents. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers In Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Shun had a Ventus Monarus and Runo had a Haos Monarus. Monarus first appeared in episode 13 of Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Just For the Shun of it, where it fought and saved Drago from being sent to the Doom Dimension. It appeared in Duel in the Desert, where it once again saved a Bakugan from being sent to the Doom Dimension, this time Gorem. In A Little Help From My Friends, Shun used it in his battle against Komba, she used Blow Away on Harpus and El Condor to defeat them. A Haos Monarus was seen in Doom Dimension or Bust, in Runo's basket of Bakugan when she decided not to play Bakugan anymore. In A Place Far From Home, it battled Oberus, but was defeated by Bee Striker. In Ground Control To Major Dan!, a Ventus Monarus was seen with Harpus trying to fend off Tayghen. Ability Cards Crimson Twister (Scarlet Twister): Monarus can move any Bakugan on the field to any Gate Card it wants, but it is taken out of the brawl as a result. (Ventus) Air Battle: Monarus can fly beyond Gate Cards and nullifies the Gate Cards that it lands on. (Ventus) Blow Away: Moves the opponent to another Gate Card. (Ventus) Game Monarus was released in the BakuClear/BakuPearl series, in all Attributes, except Darkus and in Pearl as Pyrus, Ventus and Subterra. In Japan, its Ventus version in BCV-07 comes with 200 G and 380 G. Monarus is available in Pyrus, Ventus, and Haos for the first video game. Chan Lee and Dan use a Pyrus Monarus, Runo and Julio both have Haos Monarus, and Shun and Komba both have Ventus Monarus. Monarus starts with 300 Gs when purchased, making it the second strongest non-Guardian Bakugan in the video game, the first being Laserman with 320 Gs. Trivia Its name and appearance are based on the Monarch Butterfly. There are a variety of things about Monarus that change, such as, the ovals on the back of its wings sometimes vanish, they are also sometimes diamond-shaped, also the yellow is sometimes close together, or spread out, its head is sometimes smaller, sometimes one of its eyes is bigger than the other, and a few other things. In the DS version of the Video Game, a Pyrus Monarus is orange with red on the top screen, but it is red with orange on the touch screen, a Haos Monarus has a bit of an inverted color scheme and a Ventus Monarus appears normal, probably because it is Ventus in the anime. In the anime, Ventus Monarus has red eyes, while in the game, it has yellow eyes. Monarus and Ravenoid are the only two minor Bakugan from season 1 that have an game exclusive evolution in season 2. Monarus's rising battle cry in the Wii video game sounds like something Sirenoid might make.